Th Mark
by Indian Chick
Summary: SummaryHe was running from the one thing he had lived for and there was only one person who could help him and they deserted him or so he thought. DMHG


Summary-He was running from the one thing he had lived for and there was only one person who could help him and they deserted him or so he thought. DMHG

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, J.K. Rowling does, I should ask if I could have Draco….hmmmm

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mark

Draco found himself running. He didn't know where but he had to get there fast. When his feet stopped moving he was at the house he never wanted to be at. He knocked on the door before he could stop himself, the owner opened the door and a look of disgust came over his face.

Malfoy what do you want?

Listen. Potter I don't know why I came here but I need help.

Why should I help you? You've done nothing but torture me for the last six years.

Look I'm not asking for much I want out of my life please give me a place to hide till Voldemort gets of my back.

He won't give up

He will if you kill him

Fine if you don't care you can stay with Hermione.

Granger, don't you have a better place?

_Well_, you could stay with Ron

NO! Draco interrupted him. Granger is fine.

Okay.

They left for Hermione's house right away.

A short while later Harry left Draco to get settled

Where will I be sleeping?

Well you can either sleep in the floor or on the couch. I only have one room, its only till the war is over then I will be getting a nicer house.

I think I will sleep on the couch

Well it's in my room.

Well maybe I'll sleep on the floor

You know, I won't kill you, you can sleep on it, it _is_ more comfortable.

Why are you being so nice?

I'm not like you Draco. If you want to come to the good side I will try to forgive you and give you a second chance.

Well…..Thanks I guess.

You're welcome now if you don't mind I need to take a shower, the bedroom is over there.

Draco walked in and just stood there taking it all in there were pictures of Hermione and Harry, and some of her and Ron, and some of her and Ginny, and there were even some of all of them. But what surprised him the most was there was one of him and her. When she got out of the shower he stopped her.

Hermione, he surprised himself by using her first name.

Yes, Draco?

He caught himself smiling at the way she said his name he liked it.

Why is there a picture of you and me in your room?

Oh that one, you happened to walk up when Harry took it.

Why did you keep it?

I…I don't know…I asked myself that when I put it up there. But I just felt like I needed to.

Oh, well….ok. I think I'm going to bed now I'm tired from running. Night.

Night.

Draco lay awake late into the night way after Hermione went to bed. He was still trying to figure out why he'd been nice to Hermione.

I just don't get it. Why did I have to be nice? Even if I don't want to be on Voldemort's side I don't like none of the Golden Trio.

You know you like her you always have. She is hot and even you can't deny that.

That is true she did grow up. And in a good way too, He looked over at her. She's got all the right curves.

Draco feel asleep staring at Hermione in the dark, what he didn't know was she was staring right back.

A week later Draco woke up to the smell of breakfast and walked in and smiled to Hermione and said do I detect bacon, eggs, and maybe a hint of coffee. She looked up and smiled.

Yup, you got it. Are you hungry?

Starved. Need help?

No I'm about finished, thanks anyway.

No problem.

They ate in silence and as he was finishing up he looked up and saw she was crying.

What's wrong?

I can't take it. You being here

His face feel he thought she was starting to feel for him the way he felt for her

He said if you feel that way I'll tell Harry I'll be staying with Ron even though I _really_ don't want to.

She looked up and giggled. He liked that, in fact he liked everything about her, her smile her eyes, her voice, the way she said his name every morning when she greeted him.

I want you to be here, but it's just too hard to not show my true feelings. Draco, I love you and I've felt that way for years. I'm sorry for being the way I have but I just couldn't let that slip. Do you understand?

Hermione, I feel the same way I couldn't tell you because Voldemort or my dad would have killed me and possible hurt you and I couldn't bear that.

At that moment the door burst open and three Death eaters came running in and grabbed Draco. Hermione tried to curse them but they knocked her out and left her there thinking she was dead.

Draco woke up face to face with Voldemort himself.

Get up you worthless fool, you thought you would escape me did you? Well you won't get away this time not without me giving you a little present.

Voldemort grabbed his arm before he could get away and muttered a spell and Draco felt a searing white hot pain on his arm. When Voldemort let go he looked down to find the dark mark on his arm. The only thought running through his mind was where was Hermione and what would she think of him now with this on his arm.

Voldemort must have knew what he was thinking, he said…….

You'll be glad to hear your little friend died trying to save you. Draco, I never thought you would get so low as to hang out with Mudbloods, you…

Draco, didn't hear what he said next for the fact that all he could think was he's lying Hermione isn't dead, she can't be. He just had to find out.

He leapt from the floor and took off running He could hear death eaters chasing him and Voldemort saying let him go no one will want him now with that on his arm; he'll have to come back.

He went straight to Harry's house, though he didn't know why, and told him what had happened.

I don't believe you I think you're still bad that mark proves it. I bet you killed Hermione and need to kill me too so you're feeding me this story and want me to eat it out of your hand.

The next few moments flashed by so quick that Draco didn't have time to think. Harry cursed him to oblivion and left him there saying maybe that'll take care of you I hope you die here all alone. Right before he passed out he thought he saw Hermione.

Hermione woke up a few hours later and knew she needed help so she left for Harry's house. She stopped short when she got to the door, and what she saw shocked her. Harry was cursing Draco and she saw him leave Draco laying there and heard him tell Draco he wanted him to die. She rushed to his side right as he passed out. She began right away putting healing curses on him.

A couple of hours later he woke up in Hermione's house he was on her bed and she was beside him asleep. He just stared at her, her hair framed her face and she looked so peaceful, like nothing was wrong. He leaned over and brushed her lips with his own. He couldn't help himself he began to kiss her softly. Her eyes fluttered open and to his surprise she didn't pull away, she started to kiss him back. They stayed like that forever in each others arms. She pulled away a few moments later.

Draco, stop. I need to understand a few things first. Did you or did you not get that mark against your will?

Of course it was against my will. Hermione, you of all people should have known that, I thought you trusted me. I love you I would never leave you and do something like this. If you can't trust me I guess I should have never came here I should have never told you that I loved you because you obviously don't feel the same way if you can't trust me. He turned to leave.

Draco wait! He stopped but didn't turn around.

I'm sorry I don't know why I said that. I'm just so confused.

He said over his shoulder if you're confused about us then I guess I better give you time think about it and he walked out of her room, but not before he heard her say.

Draco, I do love you I'm not confused about that.

Authors Note: Okay that's my first fic. Please R&R. I have a squeal coming up its called Left Behind please R&R on it also.


End file.
